a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply fixing device, and more particularly to a power supply fixing device which can accomplish assembling and dismantling a power supply without using a hand tool.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As continuous advancement of technologies, a computer is more and more popular and has become a necessity in a daily life or of work for an ordinary person. An interior of an ordinary computer host is assembled with a mother board which is connected to a hard disk drive, a CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) drive and a display card. The computer host is also provided with the power supply to supply required electricity.
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a three-dimensional view of a conventional computer case. As shown in the drawing, a power supply 101 is assembled at the rear planar position of a computer case 10 which provides electricity for the electronic devices inside the computer case 10. When assembling the power supply 101 inside of the conventional computer case 10, first, abutting the power supply 101 on the rear planar inside of the computer case 10, and then using a hand tool to lock the power supply 101 on the back rear planar of the computer case 10 with an plural screws 11.
However, this conventional assembling method can only fix on one end of the power supply 101, which causing vibration and noise when the entire computer host is operating. In addition, when a user is assembling or dismantling the power supply 101, a hand tool must be used, which complicates the dismantling process. Furthermore, the screws 11 after dismantling are not easy to keep for collection, and can be lost easily.